Elysium Unbounded
by Xenter
Summary: Summary? Not sure what to write, but I finally got around to watching Elysium and found the movie was really crappy with shitloads of plot holes. The technologies in it were kind of awesome, but the concept was really stupid so I decided to write a one shot story about it just for fun. This is just simple AU story to give it a proper ending the movie deserved. Hope you enjoy it!


**Elysium Unbounded:** Naruto and Elysium Crossover Oneshot!

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
"**Demon Talks**"  
"**_Techniques/Moves_**"  
"Memory Lane"  
(Thought Bubbles).  
**_Important Names._**

**Note:** This is oneshot story, so you should read this as it is and think no further, unless there are sequels if I'm in the mood. Naruto is a Primodial God in this with literally unlimited power so expect him doing the impossible! I finally got around to watching Elysium, a year too late, but meh… and wow, the movie was horribly bad. I don't mean the technology, which was good, I mean the concept… it's for mentally retarded…

* * *

**=[A Game Called Life SS]=  
Elysium Unbounded**

"Human's greed… is not a bad thing," a blond man said as he sat leisurely in a comfortable chair facing John Carlyle. The well shaven man in front of him was the CEO of Armadyne. It was not only one of the largest contractor in the world, but also responsible for building the luxurious space station above Earth, Elysium. The space station's inhabitants live in perfect comfort and regular used the Medi-bay to keep them free of diseases.

John Carlyle was frightened at the appearance of the blond man before him, seemingly came out of nowhere. Around the room laid crushed personal droid that guard his life. It was a testament to the blond's power after they tried to manhandle him. Before John could call for help through the link, security and camera within the room were smashed together. They were destroyed by an unseen force apparently came from the man hand-waves. Not only that, the eyes of the man before him shifted from unnatural ringed patterned to oceanic blue colors as if he was a shape shifter.

"Sit down, or I will break your legs then you have no choice but to sit down, but I could do without all the screaming afterward," Naruto ordered as if he was the boss. John decided to comply with man's wish.

"What do you want, Mr…?"

"Namikaze, but I preferred to be called just Naruto since I don't like those kinds of formality," the blond replied and took out a small scroll. He did something and the desk filled with white smoke, and a small glass of refreshment emerged out of the fog. This caused John to be rather baffled. To store thing like that was a technology he wanted for his company. Armadyne manufactured everything, from the normal house hold appliances to multipurpose droids and advance weapons systems.

"What kind of tech is that?" John asked curiously. He was interested and wanted more details. However, the blond lazily raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Technology….right, it's not, it's… okay let just say it's magic since I don't want to explain," Naruto replied with a wide grin.

"Really? Magic? That's impossible!" John snorted.

"I'm a God, of course I can do the impossible," Naruto deadpanned but John was still skeptical even though the blond just crumpled the Droid's head as it was a piece of paper in his hand.

Naruto sighed after seeing the man face, and decided to show some proof. Naruto walked towards the man while his eyes turned into Rinnegan. He slapped the man in the forehead, extracting the man's soul making his body went lifeless before pointing at the ghost by his side.

"I'm a God, do you believe me now, or would you like me to drag you to hell and torture you a bit?" Naruto asked. That did the job, and Mr. Carlyle was more opened mind afterward.

"I've only been here for a few days and I despised this version of Earth. It's overpopulated with disease running rampage, and everyone is so depressed…" Naruto began his rambling after placing the CEO's soul back into his body. He had entered this universe on his great journey through the multiverse, and wanted to play some games with this universe's inhabitants. However, everyone here was incredibly down, and had no time for such thing.

"So sad," Naruto muttered then shook his head a little.

"I don't get it, if all the rich are stuck in Elysium, a utopia or so they say," Naruto did an air quote at the word and continued, "then all the workers who builds their stuffs are all here on Earth right?"

"Yes," John answered with a gulp. He still didn't know how it was possible for the blond to rip out his soul and placed it back. Anyone with a logical mind would call bullshit on reflex, or thought they had lost their mind. John Carlyle hoped it wasn't the latter case, but he might have to check it out later.

"Okay with that out the way, I don't pretend to understand how corporation work because frankly I don't care much about it, buuuuuuut for any company, isn't it the workers that most needed?"

"Yes, workers are needed for any company. Although I could have droids to do some most tasks, but normal workers are needed for assembling or construction," John replied as Naruto nodded in understanding.

"And the products you make are for consumers, right?" Naruto asked as John nodded in confirmation.

"Elysium is sparely inhabited, and the rich don't consume that much. What do they do to get their money anyway? All I see is they swim around in pool all day long and care very little about anything, but you, on other hand, actually came down to Earth to manage your company and built more droids to stop people from going to that place. Blah blah blah, anyway, you have huge market here in the world, billions of potential customers, and you don't capitalize on it at all? Why run to Elysium to sell your products?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

"It's not that simple Naruto," John frowned and tapped some stuff on the computer to show some figure. Naruto simply smirked at them as they show the disparity between the wealth of Elysium and to the wealth of current Earth.

"I haven't been here long, but I felt that this world is sick. People are dying left and right while your company built these Medi-Beds that allowed one to have perfect health. I don't understand the scarcity of it all on the planet. If these thing are simple to build since Elysium have thousands of them, yeah I checked so why not just rent one out to the general population of Earth? Heck, you can even give a health plan or something similar to all your workers. They would work for you for their whole lives if that was the case," Naruto explained as John blinked at the logic.

"I have seen people tried their best to get to Elysium to use those beds. If you provide them, it would be far more plausible they pay you for the service or owe good debt to you," Naruto said as John frowned. The man checked his computer for a bit more and wondered if the blond was correct or not.

"It is expensive to use the Medi-Bed, and the power requirement for it is enormous. Besides, healing everyone would further cause population bloom, Earth cannot sustain such an increased number," John said as Naruto shook his head a little.

"The subjective word is Earth. Considering that you have space technology that reaches Elysium quickly enough, and you can have atmospheric regulator on Elysium so it's not far fetch to say you have basic terraforming technology. I don't understand why you not colonized the moon already, then Mars or another planet within this solar system? They have untapped wealth within their crusts and you don't use it? I have been through multiple universes where humanity had spread among the stars and their technology weren't as advances as your world," Naruto retorted with a smile. Before John could reply, the intercom pinged.

"Sir, an accident occurred," a man said over the com as John answered that he would check in a minute.

"An accident occurred in the factory… hmmm? Let's go check shall we," Naruto said as he walked toward the door, but sidestep and right through the nearby wall, making a man-size hole while John was speechless at the display.

"Just a demonstration from me to make sure you don't try anything stupid," Naruto remarked, looking at the outline of his body in the concrete and steel.

"Max Da Costa? He was poisoned by lethal dose of radiation…" Naruto read the display sometime later and cocked his head at John Carlyle by his side. The man had to order the Droid to fix the wall in his office since people would ask question about it.

"He would die in five days if you do not heal him. He's a prime example of what could be possible. Write up a contract, stating that you would give him a good health plan, and time in the Medi-Bed for the duration that he worked here, and you see how quickly everyone demanded the same contract even with a reduced pay," Naruto pointed out. John nodded after some thoughts. He did as requested since wasn't going to argue with a God, allowing the Medi-Bed to heal the man who immediately accepted that contract at a roughly 10% reduced pay for several years as long as he could live in perfect health.

Words of mouth was a strange and effective thing, and days later, the whole factory of the company were filled with people who wanted the same contract, even at 20% reduce pay. Many were sick or have children they want to heal. There were so many people demanding it that security droids have to enforce the law. Naruto and Jon looked at them from the overhead office.

"People is like that, they only see the benefit, they want to live forever, and if you treated them right, they would stand by you. A healthy worker is a happy worker, productive would rise, and I suppose opening a clinic here would be useful," Naruto said as John understood the blond's point of view somewhat. John decided to allow Naruto to stay around the company to check thing up while he estimated how long it would to terraforming the moon to become a habitable place. It would cost absurd amount of money that he did not have at the moment.

"The world is overpopulated, but they are your potential consumers, if you help them grow and populate, there would be more consumers in the future and more wealth would arrived within your hands. Think about it, Elysium hardly had any incomes, and the rich are actually getting poorer by spending their days doing absolutely nothing while the rest of the world is dying off because lack of health care. Why stick with the doomed? Why stop at one orbital station? The universe is within your fingertips, don't you feel it?" Naruto appealed to John's greedy nature. The CEO of Armadyne wanted it all, and make his company dominated the world.

"Shall you take a leap of faith?" Naruto asked spinning a small dice between his fingers as John remained silence at the offer.

A few years went by as Armadyne Corporation work tirelessly, and using much of its assets to construct a moon base, changing its atmosphere slowly into a breathable world. There were some diverse vocal opinions among the Armadyne's boards, but Naruto pretty much hypnotized everyone there within an illusion through Genjutsu. They were complacent and very understanding afterward.

"It's almost done," John Carlyle said, standing within his office on an orbiting station overseeing the Moon. The thick ozone gases covered the planet, granting its ability to support life. Naruto had helped the progress by granting the orbiting body around Earth an atmosphere. The company had created countless of jobs for the workers of Earth in constructing and building many new space stations around Earth with what limited resources they had. Armadyne had changed over the years as it grew bigger, and quickly became an Oligarchy Dictatorship with John Carlyle as its head. They began mining operation on nearby asteroids and among other things.

More and more droids were constructed and the living standards were uplifted with free medical health to workers of Armadyne. However, not everything went smoothly as Elysium chain of command didn't like what was happening. They couldn't do much about Armadyne which was fast becoming a super power. Colonization of Mars was the next step on the list while the construction on the moon was on going. The once lifeless and dust filled quickly became a greenery place with vast housing and tall complex. They were built for the workers of Armadyne as everyone wanted to work for the corporation now days.

"Someone is coming to kill you," Naruto said as he tilted his head to the side, feeling the malice intents of several new boarders on the station. Further down the hall, several droids were being shot down by an incoming assault team.

"Boss, several of the stations are lost, and we getting fire all over the base," Max said as several newer generation Droids followed behind him. The man weren't a very good labor worker like many others. However, within Armadyne, there were more jobs than just assembling. Combat Droids lacked the correct human emotions to carry out proper task, and as such, every security squads had a human leader to ensure fairness.

"That bitch Delacourt is activating all the sleeper agents. She's trying to sabotage my work," John scowled, slamming his palm on the desk. He had sacrificed much for his company, and they quickly reached a turning point.

"I wonder if she's a moron or not? She's trying to start a war between Elysium and Earth? How many people are soldiers exist on Elysium, and how many droids does she have compared to Earth populations?" Naruto deadpanned as the door was blasted open from the other side. Several men ran in and started to shoot up the place up while Max and droids returned fire from behind the cover. Machines guns sprayed throughout the room as they impacted against an erected black shield that prevented them from killing their target, John Carlyle.

After a rather short fire fight, Naruto decided he had enough as the room was getting shot to bit.

"Hold on to the ground," Naruto ordered as John understood the living God's demand. The CEO of Armadyne quickly grabbed onto something that bolted to the floor with all his strength while Max quickly activated his magnetic boots. Naruto did some hand seals and exhaled a giant fire ball into the side wall. It melted through the wall and to the outside of the station. A powerful vacuum occurred, and began sucking out everyone.

"Have fun dying in space, you're such a bunch of retards who are trying to blow up the station that you're on," Naruto saluted as his leg was super glued to the floor. Everyone, including a few droids were blasted out into space, and dying a terrible death in the void. One of the man held on tight at the edge of the hole as Naruto walked slowly towards him. The Sage took out a small kunai and start stabbing the man's fingers.

"Common, let it go, you know you want to," Naruto said with a childish tone.

"I'm going to kill you!" Kruger roared angrily while his fingers were being sliced off one by one. He aimed the machine gun at Naruto and let it rip. The blond body was shredded by the gun fire, with chunks of meat splattered behind him. Naruto staggered back a bit from the force.

"That hurts… a little," Naruto said as holes within him covered up and regenerated. His body became new again.

"I don't need Medi-Bay to heal my injuries, and it takes a lot more than that to kill me, I been blows into bits before and still reformed afterward… anyway, it's my turn," Naruto declared and formed a spirally ball of energy in his palm and slammed it into Kruger chest. The man was no more along with most of the wall, and whatever remains after that was floating in the dead of space.

"Now I need a new set of clothes, you owed me for this, John," Naruto muttered as he did a hand seals, slamming it into the ground as metals sheets erupted, covering the hole. He turned toward Max and ordered the man to put out the fire in the stations while John brushed himself and stood up.

"Was this unavoidable?"

"You have been milking them for all they have, I think it's time to cut all ties," Naruto pointed out as John agreed. Earth was pretty much in his pocket, and there weren't anything valuable available on Elysium. Most of the wealth were no being controlled by Armadyne, and thus through him.

"I have never asked you, why are you doing this?"

"Hmmm… games are never fun if there are no good players. People have nothing to lose before, John Carlyle, so by helping helping you, I'm helping myself. Besides, your ambitions is nice so I nurtured it, and when you are on top of all of it, I will come and play a game with you, all or nothing, John," Naruto smiled.

An old man watched the asteroid belts where mining corporations drained the precious minerals out of them. He was watching it all through the force-field of his capital ship's hangar bay as it navigated through space. Droids were walking all behind him, carrying out their pre-assigned tasks. Countless Orbital stations were floating around the solar system. They were all belongs to his company. It had been several decades since the God left this universe behind, but he said he would be back for him one day.

A hologram appeared and a bald man with many tattoo on his body called out.

"What is it Max? Why don't you enjoy your time with your kids and wife? How's Frey Santiago these days?" John asked as Max nodded and greeted the man. Elysium was destroyed long ago and decommissioned as new orbital stations were built. Each one was like a self-sustaining nation, with several planets and moons were made habitable. They were going to explore outside the solar system. The populations continued to climb at an accelerate rate, but they were unified in one goal now, and wished to expand into the stars.

"I'm just here to inform you that the Nova Expedition is a go, would you like to join them?" Max, the director of space patrol, asked. Trades were flourishing between each planet within humanity hold, but there were also increased piracy.

"No… I'm waiting for someone… he said he would be here on this day," John refused as Max nodded in understanding. The hologram faded away as John looked at the stars with his weary eyes.

"Perhaps you should go with the expedition, it might be a good game hunting you down," a familiar voice said as John chuckled.

"I am ready," John said without turning around as he already knew who this was. He had lost the bet those years ago, but the God of Games decided he will fetch the man's souls once he had fulfilled his promise to bring humanity back to the right path.

* * *

**Author Note:**

I was going to have Alex consumes everyone… or Alucard kills everything in sight but then I decided Elysium universe deserve a good future so I sent in Naruto Namikaze instead since he's more reasonable than my other dark/villainous protagonist. Plus, billions of death is not my cup of tea at the moment. Still working on Alucard one, gruesome stuff in that one ^-^V

I hope you like the future for that universe since that made more sense than the film's ending where everyone get free health care… right, overpopulation and declining resources aren't a huge problem, and everything solve like that. And one glaring overlook, where's the fucking economy in the film? The rich are rich because apparently they are? They don't do anything besides lying lazily in the sun, and the houses on the stations are empty so that people can break in and use the Medi-Bed easily. Where are the house droids? I mean Armadyne been chunking them out by the hundreds daily, so I assumed there are tons of them walking around and in every home. There were a lot of really weird and strange plot holes, and characters doing 180 like Kruger, who wants to kill and rape thing then want to rule Elysium? Spider was self-centered, but then he want to give everyone citizenship? What? Even the bad guy's plan was moronic level.

**_Comments, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and insults will be ignored!_**


End file.
